A Boy and his Strings
ontop Carter, Austin's head]] is a story revolving around Carter, Austin and Segun. It also features Bennet, Justin, Ninja Bennet, Abomoneynation, Winged Carter, Enda, and Ave. Chapter 1: Segun Arrives Due to winning his planet back, Segun wants to celebrate but forgets about his girlfriend and goes to Earth. There, he meets Carter who is lollygagging on the sidewalk and practicing his tendencies. Segun waits for the right time and then springs onto Carter's head, instantly getting his attention. Carter decides to take Segun home and forgets about Enda, who was with him. Enda gets mad and throws a fit about how Carter abandoned her and so on. Enda: '''UGGH! Who needs him anyway?! There's always WAC, NB, Ave, and BJ!!!! '''Back at home... Carter: '''Hey guys! Look at who I found while I was lollygagging! '''Bennet: '''Aw, he's so cute! '''Enda: '''Pfft. Whatever... '''Segun shoots WAC a cute look. WAC: 'No, I'm NOT gonna fall in love with you! '''NB: '''He looks like the Parasite... '''WAC: '''And he's on your head! '''NB: '''Doesn't Enda usually sit there? '''Carter: '''Yes, but I promise he will stay with us for only a little while... '''Enda (thinking): '''Oh, that's a relief... '''WAC: '''What do you think it eats? '''Segun: '*ahem* correction, he :) '''Carter: '''YOU CAN TALK!!!! :D '''Enda: '''Been there, done that! What's the big deal?! '''Carter: '''The big deal is that I haven't seen a creature around like this before! '''Carter: '''What kind of creature are you? '''Segun: '''I'm a stringthing! :D '''Enda: '''That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! '''Carter: '''No wonder! His body is a marvelous stretchy material! I wonder if this Stringthing has a name! '''Segun: '''Yes, it's Segun! '''Enda (thinking): '''I hate Segun already... Chapter 2: Segun's Celebration (Carter and Segun are in the kitchen in order to find out which "Earth Foods" Segun would eat. Enda watches from closeby) '''Segun: '''All I've ever eaten is Grass and Chickserpants. They're pretty disgusting alone... '''Carter: '''I promise that food from Earth will be better than the food on your home planet ;) Have you ever heard of Caek? '''Segun: '''What's that? (Enda intervenes) '''Enda: '''YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! SHAME! SHA- '''Carter: '''Enda! YOU are the one who should be ashamed! You should give Segun some time to get used to Earth! On his planet, Caek probably doesn't exsist! Please go away if you're gonna act this way! (Carter angrily points one of his fingers toward one of the Kitchen doors, a sign that he wanted to just be with Segun) '''Enda: '''But... '''Carter: '''Butts are for sitting! Get out of here, you- you featherbrain!!!! (Enda starts to cry, but Carter doesn't care, he continues to point toward the door until Enda leaves) '''Carter: '''Now where were we before SOMEONE interruped us?! '''Segun (cutely): '''Caek!!!! :3 '''Carter: '''Yes, I'll explain it best I can, and then you can have some! (Enda flies outside without anybody noticing her) '''Xavier: '''Enda, what's wrong? '''Enda: '''Carter rejected me!!!! '''Xavier: '''Don't take it that way! Why do you think so? '''Enda: '''That stupid Segun took my place as main pet! If it's anything, it should be me and Carter eating Caek right now! Worse, he called me a *sniffs* a... *sniffs* a... '''Xavier: '''C'mon, Enda, I know you're stronger than this. Just spit it out! '''Enda (bursts into tears): '''A FEATHERBRAIN!!!! AH- HUH- HUH- HUH- HUH- HUH!!!! (Xavier holds Enda reasurringly and tightly) '''Xavier: '''Careful where you cry. I'm a Fire-Fox, remember???? '''Enda: '''Ah, yes. '''Xavier: '''Come to think of it, when's the last time he hollered "Oh Xavier?" '''Enda: '''March 24th, 2012... '''Xavier: '''UGGH That does it! Enda, can I help you get rid of Segun? '''Enda: '''Um, Xavier, that's nice of you but this isn't your... '''Xavier: '''Great! Meet me in Bennet's room at 3:00! '''Enda: '''Wait! Why Bennet's Room?! '''Xavier: '''You'll see why! (meanwile, Carter had figured put the foods Segun will and won't eat) '''Carter: '''Wow, I didn't know you like Strawberries so much! I know somebody who can grow giant strawberries on their head! '''Segun: '''Really? Can we visit them TODAY? '''Carter: '''Sure! '''Segun: '''Yay! I can't wait! '''Carter: '''I just hope she isn't in the mood to fight :S '''Segun: '''Who? '''Carter: '''I'll explain on the way! WAC, NB, BJ, Ave, Enda, Xavier! I'm going out! '''WAC: '''With Curly? Congrats! '''Carter: '''No, I'm going with Segun! '''WAC: '''Oh, okay! '''NB: '''Don't get hurt! '''BJ: '''Don't run into Game Pirates! '''Carter: '''Thanks for being so concerned, but we'll be fine! (Carter and Segun leave happily) '''Enda: '''That's what you think! Chapter 3: The Meeting in plain sight (Xavier stares at his watch. It's 3:00 sharp, and Enda is not in Bennet's room. But before it could become 3:01, Enda zooms into the room) '''Xavier: '''This narrator IS CRAZY!!!! I don't even OWN a watch! '''Enda: '''So can you explain WHY you wanted us to meet in HERE?! '''Xavier: '''Shush. We're not even supposted to be in here! '''Enda: '''BUT WHY?!?! '''Xavier: '''You remember all of those times Bennet says he's going to the docks? '''Enda: '''Yeah... '''Xavier: '''In reality, he goes to THE CAEK STORE!!!! There are a BUNCH of caeks hidden in here! '''Enda: '''Yum! But where are we gonna hide? '''Xavier: '''In plain sight, of course! '''Enda: Whatever do you mean? Xavier: '''If somebody comes in here, be still as the morning grass. Even if you are poked, do NOT make a noise! '''Enda: '''Ah okay... (Xavier senses that someone is coming) '''Xavier: '''Quick Enda! Hide! IN PLAIN SIGHT!!!! (Bennet walks into his room) '''Bennet: '''Huh. I never had a Fire-Fox and Bald Eagle plush toys... (he pokes Enda gently, and Enda snickers a little bit) '''Bennet: '''Okay, I'll just grab a few caeks and hightail it out of here... (The two wait until Bennet leave) '''Enda: '''So Xavier, what's your plan to get rid of Segun? '''Xavier: '''Hmm, where's that blackboard? I DREW out the plan! '''Enda: '''Splendid! Maybe you should appear more often! '''MOAR IZ TOO BEE WREETEN SOON, MAH BOI! Category:Stories Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Mash-Ups